Just Your Average Mundane Life
by Justyouraverageglaceon
Summary: A 15 yr old riolu who lives in the city meets a glaceon from the country side, join them as they go on with their lives filled with schoolwork, video games, and shtuff.
1. Chapter 1

**Hello everyone this is a story I made just as a stress reliever for you guys (Well I hope it is). This is a slice of life fanfiction and would focus more on fluff and stuff rather than sex. Sex will show up but that will be on later chapters. This story will remain rated T until I post the R-18 stuff. Welp, hope you guys will like it.**

* * *

"-riiiiinngggg-" The sound of an alarm clock sounded throughout the house, an average Monday morning for every household.

"uuuuuggghhhhhh" I groaned and buried myself deeper into my pillow trying to ignore that stupid alarm clock.

It was already the middle of September but it still feels like summer just ended yesterday. I sure miss sleeping-in.

"Tyler wake up! You have school today" I heard my mom yelled, I didn't actually understood what she said due to my early morning confusion but I think it's safe to assume that it has something to do with school.

"Yes mom" I instinctively answered even though only two within 2 meters can actually hear me.

I got out of my bed took my bath towel from my closet and groggily walked out of my room, towards the bathroom to get ready. While I take a shower why don't introduce myself. My name's Tyler, I'm just your average 15 year old boy…I'm technically a teenager but to me "teenager" is kind of a big sounding word sooo no. I'm an only child and I admit that I'm stubborn… and… sometimes reckless but we all are, right?...right!? I like video games, and I'm a bit of a slacker, and I'm just doing okay with my studies…emphasizing okay.

After drying myself, I wrapped the towel around my waist and proceeded to my room to get dressed. After putting on my school uniform I went downstairs to join my mom and dad for breakfast.

"Mornin' mom, mornin' dad" I greeted and sat down.

"Good morning sweetie" mom greeted back. My mom is not an average housewife. She is also a manager in a branch of a well-known private bank in the country. Heck she's making breakfast in corporate attire what the heck mom. Well of course I find that amazing.

"Morning, son" Dad said as he finished his meal. Dad however is engaged in the corporate business, the kind of people who does office works in cubicles. I seriously have no idea what they do there but meh.

I still have 30 minutes before the bus comes so I can take my sweet time savoring this sweet sweet bacon… well it isn't really sweet but I think you guys know what I mean.

"Hey mom?" I asked while chewed the bacon along with a toast.

"Yes, sweetie?" Mom replied.

"Is it hard to walk in heels?" I asked.

"Well… at first it is but I got used to it, why do you ask?" Mom replied.

"No reason, just saw some videos online about people tripping over once they put on heels" I explained.

"-There will be light to moderate rains…" ugh I hate rain, everything gets wet and inconvenient. I glared at the weather forecaster hoping that she made a mistake about today's forecast. But from the roughly 1,000 times I have done this the weather forecaster only got it wrong thrice.

"Want me to take you to school?" Dad asked and since my mouth was practically full of chewed bread and bacon and the mush would probably fall out if I open my mouth, I quickly swallowed to answer my dad… which was a bad idea.

"-cough—cough-" I quickly drank a glass of water, I breathe in deeply after the water washed it all down.

"-cough- It's okay dad, the bus will be here in 15 minutes. I won't be late" I declined his offer after taking quick glance at the wall clock. After 5 minutes I kissed them good bye and walked to the bus stop.

I reached the bus stop and there was a Glaceon sitting on the bench and beside him were two suitcases. I know most of the people here in my street and this Glaceon definitely is new.

" _I wonder just moved in_ " I thought as I tried to look at his face without looking like a creep.

"… _maybe he's waiting for the school bus too._ _But if he is, why is he carrying a suitcase?_ " I kept eyeing this stranger and didn't even realize that the bus already had pulled over. The sound of the bus door opening alerted me of its presence; I quickly walked in and took a seat.

The bus moved forward while I just looked at the strange boy as we go farther and farther away.

" _Looks like he won't be going to my school, shame… I could've made a new friend"_ I thought as I got comfortable with my seat.

The bus ride to school was quiet as always, since my friends live near the school they would just rather walk to school than wait for the bus to come and pick them up.

I took out my phone to check the time.

"7:30…" I muttered and unlocked my phone to play some games to pass time.

Everything was doing okay but then small droplets of water started to hit the window and slowly turned into rain.

"ugh" I groaned as I glared at the window.

After a few minutes the bus dropped us off and we hurriedly went to class.

I brisk-walked to my classroom, I don't really put stuff in my locker because I think it's just a waste of time.

I arrived at my classroom and I was welcomed with the most average classroom scene. Everyone was talking with their friends, some in their seats tapping away on their phones... yup, just your ordinary classroom scene. I sat down on my arm chair and laid my head on the desk, hoping to get some sleep while the teacher is still gone.

Then, " Boom!", the thunder went. I flinched while most of the girls screamed. I lazily turned my head to the right, and saw what is happening outside through the window. It's really pouring down, let's just hope it'll be gone before school's done.

The bell rang and everybody went back to their seats and for my part, I groggily sat upright and tried my best to shake off my sleepiness. The chattering of my classmates still didn't stop. The door swung open and came in a Lilligant, our teacher Ms. Marie. Everyone stopped talking and faced our teacher.

"Good morning, class." Chimed Miss Marie, Ms. Marie is our homeroom and English Teacher, and she is one of the nicest teachers I know.

"It sure is pouring outside, huh" Ms. Marie said as she took out her class records journal, and started our usual attendance check.

"Kim"

"Here!"

"Alex"

"Present!"

After the Ms. Marie finished checking, she took up a chalk and started writing on the board.

"Okay class, Today we'll tackle the…" English was next to Homeroom so sometimes Ms. Marie would just skip Homeroom and start English.

The whole subject went by pretty much okay but I had to fight my urge to sleep to avoid getting scolded at, But who can blame me? The rain can make anyone sleepy.

I kept on copying what Ms. Marie had written on the board. Ms. Marie was already giving a lecture but I decided to prioritize copying everything rather than paying attention.

"And always remember to –BOOOOM-"thunder echoed throughout the room making Ms. Marie flinch and stop mid-sentence.

"Hehehe, well that was… loud" Ms. Marie awkwardly laughed, Ms. Marie isn't afraid of thunder and lightning but I'm sure everyone would flinch if it just suddenly shows up.

"Anyways, always remember to use punctuations to avoid confusion." Ms. Marie said.

"-And for your homework, answer page 123 to 124." Ms. Marie added. Just seconds after she finished her sentence the bell rang.

I packed up my things and headed to our next class, Math, along with my classmates. I don't really like math, but I always look forward to it. Why? Well it's because of some reasons…

"HEY!" A familiar Growlithe greeted me with a wad of paper in my face.

"Y'know, throwing crumpled up paper at people's faces makes some people very mad" I said while giving him glare.

"And you're not one of them" He said with a smug look. This is Liam, he's well… he's kind of my friend. I'm not really close with anyone except Liam, but I'm on good terms with everyone. The Bullies however are normal, because everyone had been bullied at some point in their lives, right?

"Hey, have you pre-ordered the new Ashashin's Creed game? (avoiding copyrights be like) " He asked, I set my bag on my desk and sat on my chair. By the way he's an avid gamer too, We actually met online and long story short turns out we were classmates, our first face-to-face, well it's not really the first but this is the first time we talked to each other after only socializing in-game. Everyone who had met someone whom they usually talk to online knows how this feels like hahaha. Anyway our first face –to-face interaction was really awkward since we haven't really talked to each other much in school, but then after a few days, we we're pretty much comfortable with each other.

"Nope" I answered as I stretched my arms, this weather is really making me drowsy.

"But whhyy?" Liam asked in utter disbelief.

"Because not everyone can save their allowance as well as you" I said, he just responded by sticking his tongue out

"Y'know, the reason you can't save money is because of those desserts that you love so much"Liam said his voice filled with sass.

"Heck, I still wonder how you manage to keep in shape after eating tons of sweets" He said while pinching my belly.

I pushed his paw away from my tummy, "Well I'm a fighting-type and our metabolism is fast" I replied.

"Then how about Sir Anton?" Liam said another smug look plastered on his face. Sir Anton is a Hariyama, and despite his type he is our Chemistry teacher.

"Well **most** fighting types" I added, Liam just smirked.

"Do you have any plans for this weekend?" The red dog asked.

"Dude, the weekend just ended and you're already planning for it?" I asked in disbelief, but for some reason his lips twisted upwards, forming another smug smile.

"Psssh, and you're not?" He smirked.

"..w-well, hahhaha fine, you got me. Of course I have plans for this weekend. All day grinding I'm so close to reaching the level cap" I boasted as if I was about to achieve something useful in life. "How about you?" I added.

"Same"Replied Liam

"Aaww" He whined as soon as he noticed our teacher.

We stopped talking in fear of getting called and embarrassing ourselves. We usually pass notes to each other and it's pretty easy since we're just seatmates. I know what you're thinking, passing notes? What is this, 1990's? Well Our Math teacher, Mr. Samuel, is very strict. If he catches you breaking the rules you'll either be sent to the principal's office or get detention. No warnings, no nothing, he'll just walk to your seat and boom. So using a phone is a big no.

Liam passed me a note…"About the game"

" _DUDE!? Should we even doing this!? What if we get caught!_ " I wrote back

" _What? We're less than a foot apart, we won't get caught. Besides, We've been doing this for a long time now and so far we haven't been caught"_

" _YET"_

" _wuss"_

I crumpled up the paper notifying him that I won't be replying. It's not like I hate him for doing this, in fact he knows that I'm not angry. I'm just really scared of getting caught.

"The dividend will…" Mr. Samuel kept on with his lecture and I try my best to write everything he says on my notebook, sacrificing legibility with speed.

"Jeez my hands" I muttered as I gave it a rest from writing. Mr. Samuel is still giving his lecture so I'll just copy the ones I don't have from Liam.

After just a few seconds my eyelids became really heavy. I didn't want to sleep and was trying my best to fight it but drowsiness is the strongest foe anyone could battle in class.

My eyelids are now just too heavy, Mr. Samuel's voice started to sound slurred, and my vision started to get blurry. It was tempting to lay my head down on my desk, but knowing how strict Mr. Samuel is, I held on.

I sat straight thinking that it'll help me stay awake, but to my demise it didn't.

I gave up…

I started to slouch, everything looks so blurred.

"-RIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIINNNGGGGGGGGGG-"I almost jumped from the ear piercing sound of the bell.

With that little scare, I was fully awake. I cracked my neck just to make sure to get rid of all sleepiness

"Hey Liam, send me a pic of your notes later in Pacebook" I said to my friend as we pack up.

"Fell asleep again?" He asked and was giving me his signature smug smile.

I stuck out my tongue, and punched him in the arm before walking off. The next class is Home Economics, sadly Liam has a different class for this time slot. If I remember correctly it was Gym class for him.

The corridor was noisy as usual, students chatting with each other, obnoxious laughs echoed throughout the hall, and lockers being opened and closed shut, a normal scene for an average school.

I squeezed through the crowd and walked with haste towards the Home Economics room since class starts only 10 minutes after math. Pushing the door open I meekly entered the room. Some of my classmates turned their heads towards me after I opened the door, I have no idea why, but everyone seems to have this instinct to look at the door when it opens, no matter what they're doing. I quickly went to my designated table.

Home economics room isn't like the average class room. There are 4 columns and 6 rows of fixed concrete tables covered with white tiles, each table is large enough for two students, it also has two stove burners and some space for other things, and all tables have 2 tall wooden stools.

Sitting down on the stool, I glanced at the whiteboard up front.

"Looks like we're cooking" I muttered… well it's more of a sigh. I am not really into cooking, it's really hard to control the temperature and time, and don't let me get started with the knives. They are just the worst.

Despite of my deep hatred for cooking, I managed to squeeze through and get passing grades.

The door opened with a squeak and came in an Audino, our H.E. teacher, Ms. Simmons. Ms. Simmons is also one of the nicest teachers I've ever had, and the way she teaches makes everything much easier.

"Good Morning, everyone!" Ms. Simmons greeted as she walked to her desk, up front. Her desk was just like ours. The only difference is that it's up in front of the whole class.

"Let's start right off the bat, shall we? Please get your aprons in the supply closet" She said as she added more stuff on the white board.

I took out my black apron from the closet, my mom told me to use black rather than white, because black hides the stains and would look much cleaner than a white apron filled with blots and smudges.

The apron covered my whole torso down to my thighs. Ms. Simmons was currently writing a "simple" recipe on the white board, we have done this a lot of times before, she will grade us depending on our cleanliness, efficiency, and of course the overall outcome of the dish. She also considers this as our quizzes, because she said that experience is the best teacher.

I have to admit, this can be fun at times, but I'll pass cooking if I'm given a choice. We are supposed to make some meatballs. The ingredients were in a big refrigerator at the corner of the room. I still wonder how this school was able to afford these expensive-looking stuffs. Our tuition fees aren't that high too.

I took my plastic tray and walked to the fridge. I held the handle and swung the fridge door open with ease. Cold air instantly blew to my face, making me shiver from the sudden drop of temperature.

I nabbed the ingredients with haste and closed the fridge as soon as I was done. After closing the door, I was greeted by a warmer air making me sigh in content. What can I say, I really don't like the cold, but there are times that I do like the cold, and that's when I'm sleeping.

I quickly went back to my table and started following the instructions.

" _Why is she making us do this? I mean not everyone wants to be a professional chef_ " I thought as I slowly chopped up a bunch of parsley leaves. I wasn't that good with knives, I always have a hard time using them because I fear that I might accidentally cut myself or even mortally wound myself. So cutting something up lie this parsley would take me 30 seconds whereas average 'mons would only take 15.

I glanced at the wall clock, hanged on the top of the white board, 10:30

" _Holy sh*t, 35 minutes left"_ I thought and tried to do this faster, I don't like cooking but I still need to pass.

"salt, salt, salt" I muttered as I looked for the misplaced condiment.

"Uh…hey, can I borrow this for a second?" I asked my seatmate…well in this case my tablemate and pointed at the salt in his workplace. He nodded in reply.

"Thanks" I said with a smile and took the saltshaker.

After a few more minutes I was able to make a dish that is worth a passing grade, sighing in relief as I took off my apron.

Next was History class, the **most** sleep-inducing class of all time. Well for me that is. I don't exactly hate History but I always get bored and even fall asleep during History class. Its time slot wasn't helping either. 11:05 to 12:05, I'm really hungry during that time of the day and can't think of anything but food.

I walked along with my other classmates towards our classroom, I was seated in the middle of the class and I could easily sleep without being caught by the teacher.

When we arrived at our classroom, our teacher was already there. Sir Jeff, a buff Sawk is our history teacher he also doubles as our gym coach. The projector and the white screen were already set up, notifying us that we will be watching a boring documentary yet again.

We all sat down to our respective seats while Sir Jeff starts up his laptop. I took out my note book and pen because knowing Sir Jeff, he will absolutely give us a quiz about this documentary tomorrow.

After closing the curtains and turning off the lights, The room was now completely dark.

"Kim" Sir Jeff suddenly started the roll call.

My eyes started to shift and my eyes have completely adapted by the time I got called. I instinctively raised my arms, and after realizing it I quickly withdrawn my arm and hoped that nobody saw it.

The roll call proceeded and I was able to breathe freely, knowing that I am spared from a day of humiliation. After the roll call was finished Sir Jeff turned the projector on and it showed a paused documentary, "The Abolition of Slavery".

Half-way through the documentary I already felt myself slowly falling into the deep embrace of sleep. I looked at my seatmates and snickered after seeing them all asleep. Those up in front however was still awake.

…I…was too weak…

I let sleep take over me and dozed off.

…..

"OKAY class! We will be having a quiz regarding the documentary we have watched. You are now dismissed" I was instantly awoken by sir Jeff's loud voice. To be honest, I got scared because I thought he was scolding at those who were asleep.

The ear-piercing ringing of the bell got rid of the traces of sleepiness in me. After leaving the classroom I met up with Liam who was waiting at my locker.

"Ugh, I'm so hungry" I whined as we walked towards the cafeteria.

"Yeah me too, I can't wait to dig in to some meat" Liam replied.

"Oh g*d Liam, please stop talking about food, it's making me hungrier" I begged my friend.

'Hm? Yeah I can't wait to take a bite of that juuuicy, saaavory-"

"Noooooooooo" I covered my ears and walked faster.

"Gahahahaha, you are so easy to tease" Liam laughed and walked faster to catch up with me.

"Nooooo stay away, you're just gonna talk about food again" I whined and walked even faster.

We've arrived at the cafeteria; the smell of food was lingering in the air making my mouth water from the scent. Liam couldn't tease now because he too was also under the trance of the savory aroma.

My mouth was now a dam of saliva as I stare at the food behind a glass display case. The line was not that long but a line is still a line. And what does a line make you do? It makes you wait. After what seemed like forever it was finally my turn.

"Uuhh, one Lasagna, and one fried chicken, and one pork chop" I said as I pointed out the dishes I wanted. After paying I waited for Liam for courtesy's sake.

Sitting down to our usual table, we quickly dug in to our food.

As I bit into the chicken the rich, salty flavor and crisp texture exploded in my mouth. I slowly chewed the chicken, savoring it to the fullest before swallowing it down.

"So how was history class?" Liam asked.

"Boring, as usual" I replied.

"And I bet you fell asleep in class again" Liam said with his face clearly showing me that he was trying to tease me, I guess he's back to his usual self.

"Shut up" I told him off but it only ended with him laughing and me giving him a death glare.

"Hey do you wanna go somewhere later?" Liam asked.

"Hm? Are you asking me on a date?" Hah! Yeah! Finally, I was able to tease him back.

"What!? Hahahaha no" Liam laughed, dang I thought his reaction would be funny.

"Well, I do wanna go home as soon as school is over. It's pretty rainy and you know me, I hate rain" I said then took a bite into my pork chop.

"How was gym class?" I asked my Growlithe friend. He has Gym class after math where as I have Home Economics. My friend's ears perked up as he was about to answer.

"It was great! It wasn't too tiring since we can't jog around because of the rain." Liam happily replied.

"Though, I wish we have gym class together, that way I'll have someone to compete with" Liam added.

"Pssh, like you're so fit" I sarcastically said.

He didn't say anything but instead threw a pea right into my face as a reply. I had no time to react so the pea made contact with my nose. I quickly wiped my nose with my arm to get rid of the grease, or butter, or anything that made that pea slippery.

"Wow, what a great comeback" I said sarcasm filled my voice again but I only got a friend sticking out his tongue at me as a response.

Endless chatter of the students filled the cafeteria, leaving no room for uncomfortable silence. It didn't take long for Liam and I to finish our food, I was tempted to buy something sweet like a slice of chocolate cake or something but Liam kept giving me this look and was slowly shaking his head from disapproval.

"Plleeeeaaaase" I whined, begging for Liam to let me buy anything sweet.

"No" firmly replied by Liam.

"This is why you can't save enough money! You keep spending it on desserts" Liam added.

"But they're so good" I tried to convince him but he stood his ground and said no.

I don't have some kind of health problem it's just I really like sweets, call me childish but I won't care as long as I get sweets.

"Pleeeeaaassee" I kept begging, I know I can just buy it no matter what he says but he'll be disappointed at me. Hahahaha I know it's stupid but hey! I don't want my friend to get disappointed at me.

"uuugghh fine" Liam grunted, I quickly stood up to go buy that sweet, sweet, chocolate cake.

After lunch Liam and I headed to the lockers, I didn't really need to go there since I have everything I need in my bag, but Liam does. I'm only accompanying him for friendship's sake.

"-You seriously haven't played DOTA?" Liam asked as we walked.

"Well I have tried it before, but I didn't like it" I replied.

"You didn't liked it because it's too hard for you" He insulted, classic Liam.

"If I say yes, will you stop forcing me to play it?" I said with an unamused tone.

"I-I'm not forcing you" His voice filled with disbelief.

"Knowing you, Liam, you're headed there. Sooner or later you'll try to convince me to play it" I said.

"No I- oh sh*t dude" Liam suddenly hid behind me. I was confused for a second but at the second I glanced over his locker, I knew why.

A Vaporeon was standing in front of locker beside Liam's. That's Alyssa and Liam has a biiiig crush on her. She is the same age as Liam and I but she's a year above us. She's what you call a "perfect student", High grades, Responsible, and all that goody-two-shoe stuff. She's also part of the student government organization, I think you guys have a good picture of how she's like. Now looking over at Liam, uhhhh… grades are passing but low, a procrastinator, lazy, and y'know.

Liam is fairly comfortable with everyone in the school but when he comes close to Alyssa, he turns to a stuttering mess.

"Dude! We talked about this, stop acting like this" I screamed at Liam with a suppressed voice.

"I-I-I can't help it dude, She's just so-aaaaaaaaaah" Great…now he's groaning.

"Well whether you like it not we're going to your locker " I said and dragged him along.

"Noooooooo" Liam whined.

"Hi Tyler, Hi Liam" Alyssa greeted as soon as she spotted the two of us.

"Hey" I greeted back with my usual smile.

"H-h-hi" Tyler waved with his shaky hand.

"Gaah, I wish we were on the same class. Everyone keeps thinking highly of me in mine" She whined. Also I forgot to mention, she's really friendly and she talks to Liam and I as casually as friends talking to each other. Actually she sometimes goes out with us when we invite her to play in an arcade or just hang out, she's really cool and surprisingly good at videogames.

"Hm? Isn't that y'know good?" I asked while Liam tried to get his stuff from his locker as quickly as possible.

"It's annoying" She stated.

"Hm? Liam, what's the hurry?" Liam flinched as soon as he heard his name.

"Uuuh, just, uhhh, y'know don't wanna be late for class, ehehehe" Liam stuttered…. I wanted to face palm right now.

"We still have like…25 minutes left before class right?" Alyssa asked. Oh that's right, all levels and all classes in this school have the same Lunch time and ends on the same time as well.

Liam shakily opened his mouth to speak but was cut off by a phone ringtone. His eyes beamed with relief as Alyssa started rummaging through her bag.

"Hello?...WHAT!?... Okay okay, I'll be right there. Hey guys I'm so sorry but I have to cut our little chit chat short, something just came up" Alyssa said as she stuffed her bag with books from the locker with haste.

"Nah, it's okay" Lim suddenly got the courage to speak up.

"Well see you guys later" The Vaporeon waved her arm ten turn back then ran off.

I quickly punch Liam's shoulder and earned a whine in response.

"DUDE! We've talked about this!" I yelled at him, there weren't any students in the locker hall at the moment so it was okay to raise my voice a little.

"Waah, I don't know" Liam whined and covered his face with a book.

"You're hopeless"

Liam and I have the same classes after lunch, which is science. Arriving at the still-empty Science laboratory, we proceeded to our seats. My friend took out his 3ds out of his bag, I scooched nearer to watch. I have a 3ds but I'm not allowed to bring it to school because my parents said that it'll just be a distraction…and even though how much I hate to admit it, it's true.

Liam turned on his phone's wifi hotspot and connected his 3ds to the net. Sticking his Pokemon game in the game slot, he impatiently tapped the lower screen with the stylus.

We usually do this while we wait. Online Pokemon battles are really exciting, it's still hard to get used to the fact that we can play with people even if they're on the other side of the world. It's like **we're** on the other side of the world as well, and being someone you know, it's just – I have no words to explain it but it's both comfortable and thrilling.

After like 2 to 4 battles our classmates started coming in the room, the air was once again filled with chatter and sometimes this tend to be really annoying.

"Don't you think it's weird that we're playing a game that's basically us?" I said to my friend who was apparently having troubles with this new opponent.

"Uhh…Kinda, but it's a good game so i don't really care" Replied Liam, who was down to his last remaining pokemon. A Mega-Kangkhaskan. His opponent also has only one pokemon left and It is also a Mega-Kanghaskan. Both of their pokemon was on the red zone, just one hit left to win.

"C'mon attack first" Liam muttered. He chose sucker punch, a priority move but the opposing Mega-Kanghaskan also had Sucker punch. I was also intrigued to know what will happen.

"Gg" Liam muttered after being hit first. I saw our teacher come in. giving my friend a nudge he quickly shoves his Ds in his bag.

"Good morning Miss Herrera" We all stood up and greeted in sync.

"Good morning class, please take your seats. We have a lot to discuss today"

I groaned but made sure that only Liam would hear.

After setting up her Laptop and the school's projector, an hour of a boring discussion began.

Liam and I were seated at the back of the classroom. And almost everyone at the middle and the back of the room were either asleep or were using their phones since Ms. Herrera will just send the presentation to us anyways.

"How life formed from non-living objects" were shown on white screen and instantly got bored. I know that this isn't a good habit, but I just can't help it.

I took out my pen and wrote wake me up later at the back of my notebook. I poked Liam and pointed at my note and earned a thumbs up as a response, and with that I dozed off.

…

I woke up from a nudge, I slowly sat up straight to avoid catching the teacher's attention. I watched for something important happen…but nothing did.

"Dude, 15 minutes left before science class is over, at least pay attention to some of her lectures." I read the note Liam wrote at the same page of my previous note. I wrote "Kk" at the bottom and pushed it towards him, keeping our conversation discreet from our teacher.

I've managed to stay awake through the whole 15 minutes of the discussion. I looked at all the diagrams she had hung on the board, the various scribbles written with whiteboard marker, and tried to link them all together. After a few minutes of doing what felt like solving an unsolvable puzzle, everything on the board started to make sense.

Ms. Herrera started writing a list of things connected to her discussion.

"And for your Homework, please research on the following and submit it to me on an 8.5 by 11 bond paper, deadline is on Monday. That is all, class is now dismissed." She stated and started to pack up.

She dismissed us five minutes early so we had a whole 5 minutes to ourselves, it may not seem like much, but still.

"Dude, How come your grades are only okay when you always listen in class?" I asked my friend.

"I ask myself the same thing" The Growlithe replied...more like cried.

I took out my phone and checked the time. "2:26" I muttered and stashed it back in my pocket

The bell rang and we were now allowed to leave the classroom. Next and the last class for today is Music class. It's kinda okay since we really won't be stressed about anything, it's just music.

Arriving at the music room, we quietly sat on our seats since our teacher, Ms. Grangle was already here.

"Good afternoon, children! Today each and every one of you will be given a music sheet. You are to study them, practice, and be able to play it on Wednesday in front of the class." Ms. Grangle announced. And of course mutters of disagreement arose from the class.

"You can practice here within the time of our class and if the music room is empty until the school closes" She added, successfully silencing the mutters of my classmates.

"I am going to call you by name. Once you are called take your piece from me and begin practicing." She stated and started calling us one by one.

"Korsen, Tyler" I stood up as soon as I heard my name, I walked to my teacher.

"This is a good one, hope you'll do a good job"Ms. Grangle is known for her encouragement. She wishes every single one of her students good luck, thus, earning her a good reputation from the students and from her fellow teachers.

I walked back to my sat with one word in my head after looking at my piece…. Fu*k.

"What did you get?" Liam asked. I gave him my music sheet and let him see it himself.

"Wewp good luck" He said and gave it back.

I play a piano in music class, at the start of the semester we were allowed to choose what instrument we would like to play. I chose the piano since I can never misplace it and it's not that easy to break. Liam however chose the Flute, because he wanted to be able to practice just about anywhere.

The name of the piece given to me is called the The Camp of The Gypsies. It's supposed to be for grade one piano students... How on Earth did this fall under the "grade one" category?

Walking to the Bright Piano placed at the side of the classroom, I started practicing my piece.

"Geez and I'm supposed to play this in front on Wednesday." I muttered as I slowly pressed the keys on the piano. I can read notes but it still takes a lot of time. I still can't believe how some 'mons can just scan a music sheet then will be able to play it on the piano in a matter of minutes.

Music class ended and I was able to play half of the song at a really slow pace. This was gonna be hard.

School finally ended, I quickly packed my stuff and headed out with Liam. We squeezed through the crowded hallway and finally got out of the building. After bidding each other goodbye we parted ways, I headed to the bus stop, not too far away from our school. I didn't have to wait for too long before a bus headed to my street arrived. I boarded the bus.

"Student" I said and handed my student's fare of 10 pokés to the driver, which he placed on the small plastic tray placed on the bus's dashboard. Walking over an empty seat, I sat down near the window and stared off into the horizon…which mainly consists of buildings and houses.

The bus started to move and I was slightly pushed back into my chair from the momentum. I took out my phone and my earphones and listened to some music.

After about 15 minutes, the Bus halted to a stop. I stashed my phone along with my earphones in my bag and got off the bus. I walked to my house and resisted the urge to run. I really want to play. School was rather stressful today so it's only fair that I can relax for a while.

I unlocked the door and came in, mom and dad are usually still at work at this hour until 7 in the evening. So I'm usually alone after school and have the house pretty much all to myself.

I went to my room, changed my clothes to something much more comfortable and indulged myself with the wonderful world of mmorpg's.

* * *

 **Sooo what do you guys think?**

 **Oh! Btw do you guys know what that arm desk thingy is called? The part where you right on whle sitting on an armchair. I seriously have no idea what it's called.**

 **Reviews are highly appreciated**


	2. Chapter 2

**Ei here's chapter twooooooooooo…**

 **Derp o3o**

* * *

I got off the bus stop after double checking my suitcases, just to be sure that I don't leave one behind.

"Okay… Now I have to wait for the bus" I muttered and sat on the bench provided beside the bus stop sign. Hi, my name is Russel I'm a 15 year old Glaceon from a town far away from here. You might ask, what is a 15 year old kid doing so far away from his home without adult supervision? Some of you might even suspect that I ran away because of the suitcases I have with me. Well I'm an orphan and I've started doing things on my own ever since I can remember, long story short I live alone now and I have been offered a scholarship from a college here and of course I graciously took the offer.

I took my phone from my rucksack to check the time but I didn't take it out of the bag fearing that I might get mugged. Call me paranoid but I've heard that the city is teeming with criminals compared to the province.

"7:25" I muttered and zipped my bag back up. Then a Riolu sat on the unoccupied area of the wooden bench. His clothes suggest that he was a student.

" _Don'tmakeeyecontactdon'tmakeeyecontactdon'tmakeeyecontactdon'tmakeeyecontactdon'tmakeeyecontact"_ I was freaking out but I still was able to keep my face neutral. I really don't want to start a conversation but if he speaks up I'll definitely talk to avoid being rude.

Judging from the time he arrived, his classes probably start at 8 and the School Bus will probably come pick him up by 7:30. With that realization, time went slow as I eagerly wait to be alone again.

After a few minutes I saw a school bus pulled over, but the Riolu was still sitting on the bench. The bus door opened and the blue dog flinched and quickly got on board, making me suspect that he was looking at me.

"Fudge" I muttered as soon as no one was in earshot, I have never cussed in my entire life and I intend it to be that way until I die. After that little scene, I was filled with relief now that I don't have to worry about having unwanted conversations. I might sound really rude, but I just really don't like talking to someone right off the bat. To be honest, I'm more comfortable with talking to adults than to 'mons at my age. Majority of teens value popularity above all and take all the things they have for granted, and those who are responsible are labeled as goody-two-shoes. I mean they're even using "that" as an insult. Goody-two-shoes, what's wrong with that? Adults however are much easier to talk to because they know what they need to do. I'm not saying that all of them are responsible. I've met a lot of adults that are lazy as heck.

This neighborhood looks nice, it's clean, grass and plants cover the majority of uncemented soil, looks really peaceful overall. Cars started leaving garages and were headed to where I think is the city proper. I checked the time.

"7:53" I muttered and stashed my phone back in my bag. I looked at the horizon of the road, hoping to see the bus. The map says that the bus headed to town proper usually arrives at this stop at 8 so I shouldn't have to wait for too long.

After a few more minutes of waiting, the bus finally arrived. I was greeted with that familiar bus smell after getting on board. The seats looked really comfortable…based on the leg room given. Sitting down at an empty seat I anxiously checked the address scribbled on a paper I had taped on the map.

"64 Valier drive" According to the map I'll get to that part of the city after 2 stops, I can't help but to feel nervous as I approach my destination. I've talked with the guidance counselor of the university on the phone and she suggested an apartment building in that area. The rent was reasonable but I still need to do part-time jobs to be able to support myself.

I stared at all the buildings we passed by in awe. The buildings were so different from where I came from, and what impressed me the most were the huge skyscrapers. We also passed through various shops, some already open for the day while some were still closed. The sidewalks were already filled by civilians walking about, it was still early in the morning but everyone is already up and active. Coming from a place where the streets are usually empty until 10, this is really a lot to take in.

The bus halted to a stop. I quickly checked the sign. After finding out that this was just the first stop I relaxed back into my seat, and my heart beat came back to normal. The distance between this stop and the next is not that great, and by estimate it'll probably take around 15 minutes to get there.

The bus started moving and off we go towards the next stop. The scene slowly transcends from civilians and shops to businessmen in suits, some walking while talking to someone on the phone. The road was much more crowded by cars, and huge buildings were everywhere. According to the map, the 2nd stop was in the business part of the city.

The bus decelerated and eventually came to a stop. I got off the bus and took a glance at my map.

"Okay so take a left..." I muttered and headed to where I assume the apartment building should be.

I arrived at the apartment building and apparently it has a coffee shop on its ground floor. It's a pretty good place to put a coffee shop. It's surrounded by tons of businessmen and students so it's probably jam-packed with customers every day.

There was a small room with big glass windows just beside the coffee shop, and on the window hangs a sign "Tenants apply here". Taking a deep breathe I gently pushed the door open and timidly came in. It's also air conditioned wow, then I spotted the small crease on the wall just below the ceiling. It's probably getting air conditioning from the coffee shop.

"Oh, come in!" A Wiglituff cheerfully said and gestured me to come nearer. At least the first person I talk to is nice.

"Good morning miss, my name is Russel." I said and returned her cheery smile. It would be rude to frown at someone smiling so warmly at me.

"Aah! the smart kid" The Wiglituff exclaimed.

"Smart is a bit of an overstatement, miss" I said as I feel myself getting embarrassed.

"Oh shush deary, your university's guidance counselor has already called me. All you have to do now is to fill up this form and I can give you your keys" The bubbly woman said and gave me a form and a pen.

The form was just a simple name-age-sex kind of fill up document, It took me about 5 minutes to finish the whole form. I turned it to the Wiglituff, and she began to skim through the answers.

"Oh dear…" I heard her mutter, I'm assuming that she just found that I'm an orphan.

"-clears throat- Well then, here you go" She handed me a key with a keychain showing the number 105.

"Oh and take this too" She added and gave me a pamphlet but I didn't bother reading it right now and just held it in my hands.

"Thank you" I said then looked for my room.

…

"Haaaaaaaah" I gave out a big sigh after flopping on my bed. Finally I feel a bit comfortable. I quickly took out my two pillows from my bag, and hugged them as tight as I can.

"I wonder what this is…" I said began reading the pamphlet.

The Pamphlet was the rules in this building. It's pretty standard and was not very hard to follow. Here's what it says

 _These are the rules to be followed by tenants, failure to follow the said rules will receive a warning on the first offense and can be evicted on the tenant's second offense_

 _No smoking_

 _No Alcoholic beverages_

 _No loud noises after 10:00 pm_

 _Pets are not allowed in the building_

 _Visitors must first register to me (Wiglituff)_

 _Always keep the corridor clean_

 _Do not leave your trash in the Fire exit_

 _Do not enter another tenant's room without the tenant's consent._

After reading the rules, I threw the pamphlet over the table beside the bed, but I missed and it ended flying over to the far side of the room. I stared at it with discontent but didn't bother picking it up, I was just too comfortable lying down on my bed.

According to the guidance counselor, this apartment building gives discounts to students and is one of the apartment buildings on the De facto recommended list of the school.

With a huff I sat upright and gazed upon my new room. The room isn't big but it isn't too small, the walls are painted with white, which really helped making the room appear brighter. To the right of the bed is a window with blue curtains, and the highlight of the room, a bathroom! I'm really lucky to have an apartment this cozy, some people have to endure rundown rooms and have to share a bathroom with the other tenants like a public bathroom; except you'll need to be naked to take a bath and the only thing giving you privacy is a small door.

I don't really like people seeing my body, I'm just uncomfortable with being topless or naked around 'mons. I still can't understand how some are able to walk around shirtless.

Oh there's a tv here too!, this room is just too good to be true. Yeah, I'm gonna take another look at the month's rent later.

"Uggh come on Russel, get up! You still have to buy notebooks!" I scolded at myself but was still unable to separate from my bed.

Maybe I can just buy them in the afternoon, I just want to sleep right now.

I closed my eyes and let myself fall into the clutches of slumber. I was able to sleep pretty fast since a fatigued body + a comfortable bed + a cold weather is a formula for sleep.

"Russel, can you please help me in the kitchen?" a feminine voice asked. I stood up from my seat and ran to the kitchen. I was engulfed in a cloud of a savory aroma that made my mouth water.

"There you are, can you help me with the potatoes?" The blurred woman asked, I couldn't really see her face but I followed what she asked for anyway.

"What would you want for dessert later?" She asked.

"Uhh fruit salad?" I happily answered.

"Didn't you just had fruit salad a while ago?" she added.

"Yeah, well I like it" I huffed.

"Hahaha, you never change, do you?" She laughed

…

…

"hngg" I uttered as I slowly woke up.

"Oh… I was dreaming…fudge" I said after realizing that it was already dark out

"How on earth did I sleep through the whole day?" I scolded at myself, I still need to buy notebooks and other school junks.

I took my phone out of my bag to check the time.

"6:27" I read aloud.

"I need to cook din- oh yeah my stuff are coming late. Hmm, guess I'll just have fast food until then." I continued talking to myself as I lay out the money I had. I had my stuff from home moved here by a mover company but unfortunately they're going to be running a little late because of a flat tire. They told me that they will probably arrive tomorrow, so I didn't really mind.

"4,125 pokés" I muttered after checking my wallet. The scholarship also includes monthly allowance of 3,500.

"So 3,500 for 28 days is… 125 pokés per day. I think I can live with that." I took my messenger bag from my luggage and hung it over my shoulder.

"Okay…phone, keys, wi- shoot! I forgot to charge it" I facepalmed after realizing that I haven't charged my pocket wifi.

I went out of my room, locked the room, and safely stashed the keys in my messenger bag.

I went out of the building and saw that the streets were just a busy as it was in the morning. It somehow gave me a bit of a sense of security.

I looked around and tried to find any fast food chain while also keeping track of every turn I take, and every road I crossed. I'm literally a stranger to this city. My search has finally ended as I spotted a MacDonnel's just a few steps away.

I pushed the door open and fell in line. I bought a Chicken Sandwich since the MacChicken is just a Chicken Sandwich with some cabbages, some fries and a hot fudge sundae. I had it to go because I really don't wanna stay outside at this hour.

I brisk-walked back to my apartment and was only able to feel safe when I was behind my room's door. I locked the door and looked for a place where I can put this down. The room didn't have a table, so I guess the bed will have to do.

Putting the paper bags down, I quickly went to the tv and plugged it on. There was a remote too! This doesn't look right. Why would a cheap apartment have this much stuff?

"UUUGH" I groaned and was frustrated at myself for forgetting to ask the Wiglituff about the rent on my way here.

"I'll just ask her tomorrow" I muttered and flipped through the channels, stopping once I found the news channel.

"The thunderstorms will continue until tomorrow evening in these areas-" Said the Breloom weather reporter gesturing the areas affected by the "bad" weather. I like the rain and I would definitely love stormy weathers. I mean what's there to not love?

I took a bite of my dinner and the familiar taste filled my mouth. I took my time chewing each single bite.

"A child was held hostage by her own uncle in…" The female news reporter stated.

"What the heck" I muttered

They showed the clip of the hostage taker endlessly apologizing to the child's parents while the police officers try their best to keep the father from beating him up.

"The assailant has been charged with kidnapping for ransom and will serve 20 years in prison" The news reporter added.

"Serves you right" I muttered and took another bite on my sandwich.

This has been a usual thing of mine, every night I would get myself comfortable and just watch the news. It somehow calms me down and makes me feel a bit secure, even though there are a lot of reports about murder, kidnapping, and stuff. If it's raining very hard outside and I have a blanket or pillow I'll be in paradise. I can't wait to do that here.

-an hour later-

"And that…." The anchorman recited the usual conclusion message. I already finished my dinner and was just organizing my stuff. I laid all my clothes neatly on my bed, separating all my "house" clothes from my "out-of-the-house" clothes. My "house" clothes are just some baggy and light pants and some loose shirts. Their dyes are kinda faded but I don't care, I'm safe from judgemental eyes since I'll just be inside my room. My "out-of-the-house" clothes however looks a bit more decent, emphasis on "a bit".

I walked to the window to close the curtains. The muffled noise of car horns, laughter, and some other noises greeted me as soon as I was in front of it. My heart sank with homesickness, I really miss the province. I miss the cicadas buzzing in the evening, the sound of the leaves rustling, the cold breeze against your fur, and the peaceful silence that surrounds every home.

I closed the curtains with a sigh and proceeded to undress myself, first taking off my shirt then my pants, then my briefs. I grabbed one of my baggy "house" shorts and my bath towel and went to the bathroom.

The bathroom wasn't too small and it wasn't too big either. There was a heater already installed in this bathroom. Okay, maybe that Wigglytuff gave me the wrong room. This room is just too good for a cheap student apartment.

I turned the shower knob and water instantly came out of the shower head. I don't really like hot water so I didn't bother turning the heater on.

I closed my eyes and let the water hit my face.

"…soap…" I mentally gave myself a facepalm. Of all the things that I could've forgotten, it had to be soap. Hmm actually among the things I have with me, soap is the most expendable. So I guess it's not that bad.

"I guess this will do" I said as I started to rub my body, it should get rid of the dirt and make me a bit clean at least.

After coming out of the bathroom fully dressed I went on to organize my clothes. The room didn't have a dresser or a cabinet so I just carefully laid them on the side of the bed. I know I usually toss and turn in my sleep but I don't know where else to put it.

It was too early to sleep so I ended up flipping through the channels, trying to find something that could entertain me.

" _Carbon fi- Jose plea- IT'S A SHA-_ "I mindlessly continued flipping through the channels and eventually stopped at the Bisney Channel.

" _I'm gonna call you Waddles_ " Said the young cartoon girl as she hugged a pig.

"Hwooah, I can't believe I'm watching Bisney Channel" I muttered. My tv back home didn't have other channels other than the most powerful and highly rated tv network in the country, KBS TV.

My eyes were completely glued to the screen. I didn't have any idea what was going on in the show but I like it.

The show went on for quite a while and eventually ended. " _Up next…"_ I checked the time on my phone, It was already 10:59 so I closed the tv and turned the lights off. I don't usually sleep until 12 but I need to get up early tomorrow, I still have to get a lot of stuff done like getting some forms from the university, buying school stuff, and of course, job hunting. I plugged in my chargers to the electric socket and began charging both my phone and my pocket wifi.

It was quite hard to sleep with all the muffled noises from outside. Okay I'll add egg trays to my list of things to buy.

-the next morning-

I woke up to the sound of my alarm, I was tempted to sleep some more but I mustered up all my will power to get up. I usually just breathe in the cold morning air back home to wake me up, so that's just what I'm going to do.

I opened the windows…but was disappointed. It's drastically warmer compared to the mornings back home. I know I came from a place with a cold climate but… yeah, I shouldn't have expected it to be the same.

Closing the window with a frown, I went on to pick up the clothes that fell off of my bed.

I took a bath and grabbed a piece of paper and a pen, I also turned the tv on for some background noise.

"- _Now Karen I heard that coffee makes you…_ " The same morning talk show host said while talking to his co-host.

Everything was very comfortable and to be honest, I don't really want to go out anymore.

I started making a list of the things that I needed to do today.

"Okay, first I need to go to the university to get my schedule and material lists and get myself familiarize with the environment. Next, I need to go buy the stuff I need, Oh! And eggtrays…"I encircled the word egg trays and continued brainstorming.

"Oh and soap and stuff" I don't really like saying the word sh-shampoo, seeeee even just thinking of the word disgusts me. I have nothing against shampoo but the word kinda disgusts me on a slight level.

"sponges, bleach, rags…" I continued listing the things I deem necessary.

" _And now for today's weather forecast_ " The host said and it instantly caught my attention.

"Remember to bring your umbrellas today, because it will be rainy!" The weatherman from last night did say that it will be really rainy for a few days, I almost forgot about that.

I finished my list a few minutes later and then went to the bathroom took off my pants and uhh did toilet business. This has been a problem of mine since I was in 5th grade, when I was still in earlier grades I had no problem with going out without doing "toilet business" but when I was in 5th grade, if I leave the house without "unloading my package" I will do it in school or in any place I'm at. I know there are bathrooms there, but "relieving" takes time, what if I was in the middle of a test?, what if I was delivering a presentation?, heck what if I was walking and there aren't any bathrooms nearby? That's why I always do it before I leave. I also bring baby wipes with me all the time just in case I need to do it outside. I know what you're thinking, Russeeeellll baby wipes are for babies. Well sorry for wanting to have a clean tush.

After a last minute checkup of everything, I was finally ready to go. I quietly walked through the corridor and hoped to not bump into anyone, well except for Wigglytuff, she's nice.

I reached the lobby after a few seconds of walking.

"Good morning!" greeted the Wigglituff.

"Good morning, ma'am" I answered

"Oh and I didn't really got your name last night, It'd be pretty rude of me to not know your name" I said, so far so good, I can talk to her normally.

"Hm? Oh, my name's Sally"

"Okay I'll make sure to remember that, oh and I have something to ask. I think you've mistaken me for someone else and gave me the wrong room." I said, she was a bit alarmed and began typing on her laptop.

"Russel, right?" She asked and I answered with a nod.

"Welll… Oh! Here it is. Oh no you're in the right room" She said.

"But, but the room is too furnished, it seems a bit too good to be true" I explained.

"Heh, okay kid I'mma let you in on a little secret, This apartment building is just something this super rich guy built to spend some of his extra money" whispered Sally. This left me utterly flabbergasted. Who on Earth could've had too much money and just decided to build an apartment building!?

 **-Meanwhile in an office buiding-**

"-cough—cough" An Alakazam in a suit coughed from choking on his coffee.

 **-Back to Russel-**

"Shocking right? Well the owner is a person who likes students so he would offer decent rooms at prices students like you-" Sally pointed a finger at me.

"-can afford" she added.

Wow this guy sounds pretty awesome

"Oh that's really nice of him. So I'm gonna go out, do I have to leave the keys here?" I asked

"Well you **can** leave it here for safekeeping or you could bring it along with you, just make sure to not lose it." She stated. And being the complete paranoid 'mon I am, I decided to leave it. My phone and pocket wifi were fully charged so I didn't bother bringing a map. For those who don't know what a Pocket wifi is, well it is what it is. It's a portable wifi router, all I need to do is register some plans for it, the one I usually use is the 200poké-for-7-days plan. The internet speed is not that bad but it does have a cap, I can only use up to 900mb each day. And when I do reach 900, the net will drastically slow down.

I launched Poogle maps and looked for my new school. According to the software, I only needed to take one bus ride. And lucky me, there's a bus stop directly in front of the University's gates.

I walked to the nearest bus stop and waited. After a few minutes of waiting I was finally able to get on a bus. I took a deep breathe of the cold air of the bus, It might be different but it's still the closest thing to the air we have back home.

I always choose a seat that's behind another seat, it's pretty comfortable for some reason. I like being enclosed in space like in a room or in a stall, like it's my "me" space.

"Kssh" The bus sounded, releasing its air breaks and started moving. Seeing all these people up and at it at this hour still boggles me. Oh shoot! I forgot to eat breakfast.

I launched poogle maps again and checked if there was a shop near the university. I can see a lot of restaurants, diners, café, and convenience stores along the street but it would be a bother to get off the bus. I was relieved when I found out that there was a convenience store not that far from the university.

After being reassured by my recent discovery I was able to observe everything outside. There was a light traffic so we weren't travelling that fast. The bus halted to a stop as the street lights flashed red. There was a school bus beside the bus I was on, judging by their looks I'd guess they were Highschoolers.

Seeing these students made me remember my time in highschool. It was fairly easy because all I needed to do was memorize and I can excel just every subject. Math was different though, I suck at it. I can do the computations but put me in a time frame and I'm dead.

"Hey kid shouldn't you be in that bus?" My ears flicked from the sudden question. I turned my head around and saw a Nidoking in a suit seated beside me. I clenched my hand into a fist but kept it hidden, he's a stranger who knows what he'll do. Despite my assumptions I decided to accept his invitation to start a conversation.

"Oh no sir" I smiled awkwardly and tried to act natural as I can.

"You're not cutting classes, are you?" He asked I quickly flinched and waved both of my hands repeatedly gesturing that he got me wrong.

"I'm not in highschool anymore, I'm in college now" I explained. I can see the admiration in his eyes after hearing my explanation.

"Really? How old are you?" He asked

"I'm 15 sir"

"Woah, well here's a little tip. Don't drink booze" He warned.

"I-I wasn't planning on drinking anything alcoholic for as long as I live, sir. I mean it's like drinking poison!" I responded, I didn't really shout at him. It was just to add emphasis on my statement.

"That's a good boy" He said.

"You're pretty young to be in college, skipped grades?" asked the Nidoking.

"Y-yes sir" I hesitantly answered while thinking of things to do like where to hit him if he does something funny.

"Your parents must be one proud couple" He laughed

"Hehe" I replied

"Speaking of parents, shouldn't you be with them?" He asked.

"Oh nonono, they have work to do. Plus all I need to do is ride the bus and get my schedule" I explained. I don't tell anyone that I don't have parents, that'll be like inviting crooks to come to my house and rob me.

"Oh really" He responded.

Man I can't wait to get off this bus.

Fifteen minutes have passed and we finally reached the university. There weren't many tall buildings around the school but there are still shops and the likes scattered around.

"Well here's my stop, have a good day sir" I said as I stood up from my seat.

"And to you too"

Hwwoah my glob I'm so happy to be out of that bus. Okay first order of business, breakfast.

I walked to the 8-11 store not far away from the bus stop. After buying a hotdog and a carton of milk, I made my to the university, eating my breakfast as I walk.

I was now in front of the university's gates and just froze…I can't believe that I was in college now. I took a deep breath and came in through the smaller gate meant for 'mons who're walking.

The security guard frisked my bag and did the usual security check, after failing to find anything contraband in my stuff he gave me a visitor's pass and let me in.

The school was empty excluding the staff, there were some students but only a handful of them. This school doesn't have dorms because there were a lot of apartments that surrounded it.

"Yes" I did a weak fist pump after knowing that I can avoid conversations with strangers.

Then It hit me… I had no idea where the registrar's office is.

-after 45 minutes-

"Finally! I'm done" I sighed as I headed back to the gates with the schedule sheet on my hand. My schedule was pretty laid back. I only had classes on Mondays, Wednesdays, and Fridays and all three of them ending at 6:00 pm. This is really a huge shift from strict 7am-everyday-in-the-weekdays- schedule of High School but meh at least I got time to get myself well settled in.

Okay next course of business is buying shtuff. I went in the 8-11 store again just so that I can take my phone out, I didn't want to risk it getting snatched.

"Supermarket where are you…." I muttered as I looked while hoping that it won't be too far from my apartment.

"Oh, there you are" I said but was a bit disappointed at the amount of walking that I'll have to do.

"Well I guess walking is good for your body so what the heck" I said as I try to look at it in an optimistic point of view, but who am I kidding? This sucks. I walked out of the air conditioned convenience store and waited for the bus at the bus stop. The stop had a shed and some seats so it was pretty nice, no one is here too niicceeee.

I did a weak fist pump at the discovery of being alone in my little space.

It took a while for the bus to arrive. I waited about 30 minutes but I wasn't in a rush so I didn't bother.

There was a Bus terminal in the Mall grounds so at least going there won't be as hard as getting back.

I sighed as I sat down on the cushioned seat of the bus. It took a really short time to get there since the rush hour is over and there wasn't much traffic. I now stood in front of the huge grocery store, the building and the surrounding areas are ridiculously well maintained, the paint on the building gave off a "full" color and the door was automatic!

I'm glad I'm walking in my head, I'm seriously gonna get teased if someone heard me. I walked slowly to the door but not too slow to raise any eyebrows. I was really hesitant since I didn't want anyone to see me fail horribly, like what if I walk too fast and hit the door or what if I end up standing in front of the door not knowing how to open it and look like an idiot. The door suddenly slides open, I picked up my pace and walked in. I basked in the feeling of glory after surpassing what could've been a huge embarrassment.

After a brief security check from the guards I headed towards the carts.

"I won't be buying much so…" I muttered and picked up the basket. I then glanced over to the carts and was surprised to see them chained and had slots. What the heck! You have to pay to use carts!?

I walked pass the nightmarish scene and began to look for the stuff on my list. There weren't much on it since I didn't have my fridge yet.

"Okay let's see here…"I skimmed through my list and moved on. Actually I only had a few on my list.

 _Canned tuna_

 _Bread_

 _Soap_

 _Shamp-ehem-_

 _Rugs_

 _Bleach_

 _Pinesol_

 _Dishwashing Soap_

 _Laundry Soap_

I went back to the carts and baskets area to get another basket. I know it'd be weird to carry two baskets, but hey! I'll save money this way, plus I'm used to this.

The store didn't have much customers since it's 8:00 on a Tuesday morning everyone usually does groceries on Sundays.

I tried to contain my excitement at the sight of things that I've always wanted to buy. Like- oh my gawd are those basil seeds.

I quickly grabbed looked at the price, My eyes lit up from the discovery of how cheap they were but then the light faded from the realization that I have nowhere to plant it. Basil didn't grow back where I come from since it was too cold.

I had to pass for now. I'll just buy them whenever.

I slowly walked through the aisles, grabbing what I needed, taking note of the prices that I should buy when I get my fridge, and thinking of ways to squeeze chocolates in my budget.

It took me about an hour and a half to get all what I needed, and now, I'm standing in line for the checkout register.

After paying for my groceries, I quickly headed out of the building to avoid temptations like Dairy King, flumpin' donuts, and shtuff.

There was already a bus in front of the bus stop so I picked up my pace to get on board. Let's just hope the driver isn't one of those drivers who still leave even though it's obvious that someone is rushing to get on board.

And fortunately… he isn't. And the last thing that I needed to do is… job hunting.

It was still 10:40 in the morning so I have a bit of time to look for one, I just need to drop these off in my room, change into a more formal clothes, and grab my clear book with copies of my resumés.

After a few-minute bus ride , I arrived at my apartment building. I got off the bus with paper bags in hand.

"-Cling-" Chimed the doorbell. I was greeted by the smell of coffee from the coffee shop next door, I almost forgot that they share the same air conditioning system. Taking the keys from Wigglytuff I went upstairs to my room and did what my instincts yelled at me to do.

"-whomf-" Te bed sounded as I flopped on the mattress.

"Oh sweet bed how come you make me so safe" I said as I rubbed my cheeks with the soft covers.

"nooo Russel, stand up. You still have a lot to do" I scolded at myself in an attempt to resist the temptation of staying.

I managed to separate myself with the bed, but I did not like it.

I stripped off my clothes and changed into a more formal one. I then grabbed my clear book and checked if everything is all there.

"Wait, do they even accept walk-in applicants here?" I asked and it made me stop and sit down.

-tack—tack- sounded the screen keyboard as I typed in the question in Coogle.

According to this forum, some do accept walk-in applicants and some strictly requires it online. And with this discovery, I had to sit some more and look for job openings in the city through the net.

These were the part-time job openings that would potentially hire me I could find, Clerk, Librarian assistant, and some other assistant related jobs. I stood up and went to each of them, hoping to be hired.

And so I begin my job hunt.

* * *

 **-burp-**

 **wut**

 **Glaceons can be boys too :U**


End file.
